


日常

by Blowwater_company



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2411, 6711 - Freeform, M/M, 勋柱, 柱受, 蜜柱, 贤柱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: 6711，勋柱，前后有意义。Warning: 含极少量2411蜜柱。现实背景+OOC
Relationships: Bottom!Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 3





	日常

天气预报说今天有雷阵雨的时候，李柱延没有太在意。

窗外的阳光正好。略略刺眼的阳光照亮了邻居家种了半墙的绣球花，夏日正是绣球花盛开的时节，淡蓝的，浅紫的，交错相映。小巧的花瓣依偎在一起，随着小路上吹来的微风一晃一晃。

这天气，惬意得一点都不像是要下雨的状态。所以李柱延就没在意，拿起钱包和手机就出了门。

宿舍里太闷热，小街路上太晒，没什么目标的李柱延迅速躲入了离宿舍不远的便利店里。本来只是因为无聊而想要出来逛逛，顺便买点什么吃的回去。可正当他拿起冰棍准备结账的时候，外面明亮的天空瞬间黑了下来。

几乎是同时，浓重的湿气窜入鼻腔，空气中开始袭来一阵又一阵的微凉感。雨滴敲打地面的响声接踵而至，稠密的雨点完全不像是会在短时间内停止。

结完账站在便利店门外的李柱延有些无奈，他看了看手上的塑料袋，又看了看外面的天空，他实在不想为了一场突如其来的阵雨买伞。反正天气预报说的是雷阵雨，那就等雨小了之后再跑回去好了。

正当他打算用发呆来打发时间，突然有个声音叫住了他，“柱延啊？”

李柱延扭头就见到了打着伞的金泳勋。

金泳勋趿拉着拖鞋，黑色的长裤挽到了小腿处，大雨让本来喜欢整洁的他看起来有些狼狈。天空中仅有的几丝穿过层层乌云的阳光透过他撑着的透明伞，落在了金泳勋的白衬衫上，又衬得他整个人闪闪发光，仿佛是割开了整片乌云的太阳。

这一瞬间，让李柱延看得有点懵。

而金泳勋望着李柱延呆呆的样子笑了出来。

他这个小不到半岁的弟弟，说他聪明吧，确实是聪明的，毕竟能当上全校会长的学生必然不会是什么小笨蛋。嗯，虽然是小学时期，金泳勋内心补充道。

但是说他笨嘛，也是真的笨，时常太过迟钝。要是刚才发呆的李柱延再往前一小步，就会被豆大的雨水打湿。幸好他刚好路过，喊了一句，估计下一秒就能获得一个被雨淋湿得浑身湿漉漉的李柱延了。

他走上前，先是把李柱延往里拉了拉，省得他被雨水打湿了，“柱延啊，你怎么突然跑出来了？”

李柱延顺从地任由金泳勋牵着他的手腕。这场突如其来的大雨，和突如其来的金泳勋，不知为何让李柱延心情好了起来。

他笑得眉眼弯弯答道，“我出来买东西啊，泳勋哥你呢？”

“我啊？刚拍摄完，想散步回家，所以半路让经纪人哥哥放我下车，走到半路就看到你傻站在便利店门外了。”

刚说完，金泳勋就发现了李柱延手里拿着的塑料袋。随后他一脸甜笑地看着李柱延，“柱延啊，我好饿啊~”说完还不忘睁大双眼，像是只可怜兮兮的小狗狗在撒娇。

李柱延也不藏着掖着，打开塑料袋就拿了唯二的冰棍出来，“我出来没买什么啊，吃的就买了这个。”

“Yeah~柱延最好了！”金泳勋也不矜持，拿起红豆口味的冰棍就开吃了。李柱延也不在意，自顾自的拆了另外一根巧克力冰棍。

于是乎两个大高个像是门神一样，一边望着门外的大雨，一边站在便利店门前吃起了冰棍。

吃的时候，金泳勋还不忘拉着有些站不定的李柱延。就怕他晃啊晃，又晃出了雨棚，要是淋坏了感冒了就很麻烦了。

李柱延此时倒是很乖巧，站在金泳勋隔壁的他反而不怎么乱动了，还会嘴馋着要试试金泳勋拿着的红豆口味冰棍。

漫长的时间渐渐流去，雨势也在慢慢地变小，只是天空乌云密布的样子看起来不像是要停雨。

已经吃完冰棍的金泳勋看了看天空，他望着手中的雨伞，如果趁现在回去的话，应该可以避开第二波大雨。

而李柱延，则是在为最后一口的冰棍冰得皱起了眉头，完全忽视了下一刻可能会再次降临的大雨。

只是金泳勋有些苦恼，他掂量了一下手中的透明伞，伞的面积之于两个大高个来说，显然是不能完全遮挡住所有的雨点。或许是灵光一闪，金泳勋像是想到了什么解决办法，他拍了拍李柱延，提醒他是时候该回去了。

李柱延点了点头，本想说让他来撑伞，右手刚拿住伞柄，就被一只小了一号白净手掌包住了。

李柱延一脸茫然地看着金泳勋，“哥？”

“挤一挤，挤一挤，这把伞太小了，我们要赶紧回去，不然等会雨会更大啊。”说罢，金泳勋用空出来的左手一把搂过李柱延的肩膀，凭着身高优势把李柱延往自己的怀里带了带。

于是乎两人以一种有些滑稽，又很亲密的姿势，小手裹着大手，一路小跑。期间还夹杂着李柱延的几句不满的嚷嚷，以及金泳勋停不下来的笑声。

所以李柱延嚷嚷了什么呢？不外乎就是要金泳勋走慢一点，不要踩水坑里，他的鞋子要湿了。但很显然，金泳勋并没有停下踩水坑的脚步，反而带着李柱延往水坑里跳。

所幸的是，赶在下一场大雨降落之前，他们终于到了宿舍门前。

甫一开门，就看到李贤在拿着两把伞准备出门的样子。他脸色平静地看着狼狈的二人，“回来啦。”

“对啊，泳勋哥一路带着我踩水坑，害我的鞋子都湿掉了。”李柱延刚刚走入玄关就开始吐槽站在门外整理雨伞的金泳勋。不过幸好他们跑的快，除了湿掉的鞋子，李柱延几乎没沾到多少雨水，身上干干爽爽地回到了宿舍。

李贤在不置可否，他顺手拨了拨李柱延被风雨吹乱的头发，随后就让他赶紧去浴室收拾一下湿掉的鞋子。

而金泳勋，则是一直不紧不慢地整理好雨伞，再慢悠悠地走进玄关脱掉拖鞋。这时李贤在才看清，金泳勋的后背被雨水打湿了大半，但是本人完全不在意，和李贤在打了声招呼就自顾自地走进房间里整理。

站在玄关的李贤在轻轻地叹了口气，这场突如其来的雨，是他迟到了。


End file.
